Organization Eternal
Organization Eternal is an Organization of Nobodies formed by Xiron 22 years after the fall of Organization XIII. It was meant to be a new attempt at an Organization by him after the fall of Organization Return. It's number of members is constantly changing. In 31 AXD, after a period of hiatus and disorganization, the group was revived by Xirak and now serves a higher purpose. History Formation 20 years after the fall of Xemnas and Organization XIII, a young man created an Organization of Nobodies. This first Organization failed, but the young man Xiron, persevered and created a second Organization while others were springing up around them. Focused in Memory's Skyscraper on the World that Never Was, they called themselves Organization Eternal. Revival After a period of inactivity, Xirak gathered together all the former members who still retained interest in the group and began to recruit again, reforming Organization Eternal around the idea of creating a group of "Warriors of the In-Between" who could protect the Realm Between and all those who were disenfranchised. Eternalites There are currently 15 members of Organization Eternal, known as Eternalites. Every Eternalite is presented with an official members coat and a numbered room in Memory's Skyscraper upon joining. *I. Xiron *II. Xirak *III. Xantha *IV. Vixictora *V. Xyal *VI. Chelarx *VII. Rixnae *VIII. Nuxe *IX. Xelice *X. Scibottyx *XI. Xalma *XII. Vyxil *XIII. Beaxyon *XIV. Vexirol *XV. Naytlxki For Nobodies who are no longer members in Organization Eternal, see here: Former OE Members Hierarchy Organization Eternal works on a ranking system based on the missions completed by its members. Members wear bands around the sleeves of their coats that signify their rank. Above even the highest ranked members are the Commanders and Superiors. Xiron, and Xirak the two founders, are the Superiors of the Organization. The Commanders include Xyal, Rixnae, and Xantha. They are ranked between the Superiors and other top members, and can give orders in the absence of one of the superiors. Affiliates Aside from the official members, Organization Eternal has a host of affiliates and unofficial members, ranging from Independent Lesser Nobodies to Keyblade Wielders. Many of these individuals are gifted their own members coat, ranked with green stripes to differentiate them from official members. Enemies Organization Eternal has had many various enemies. *Heartless *Mia (formerly) (deceased) *Bioheartless *BIG Nobody *Radiant Garden SeeDs and Elites *Keyblade Rogues *Exallgra (formerly) Equipment Despite what it seems at first glance, Organization Eternal is heavily armed and equipped. Their secondary base is in fact partly a weapons cache for any occasion, mostly for participation in the tournaments hosted nearby. They also have a small fleet of about a dozen Gummi Ships, and at least one Airship capable of spacetravel,plus Raxen's sportscar and Xiron's motorbike for ground travel. They also hold a store of restorative items, synthesis materials, food (including a garden), and goods that can be used in the workshops or purchased from our own moogle shopkeeper, Mogxy. Disorganized Organization Eternal is notorious for being a very disorganized Organization, an aspect that causes the Superiors much criticism from their enemies and rivals. However, despite having loose control over members and hardly ever having any suitable plan of action when not absolutely required, in times of need, they can become organized very quickly, and the members are willing to listen to and execute any commands from the superiors. Location thumb|right|200px|The less-used OE logo, featuring the Skyscraper Memory's Skyscraper Organization Eternal's main base is at Memory's Skyscraper on The World that Never Was. This is where most members live and spend their time. Olympus Base Organization Eternal's secondary base is in Athens on Olympus, meant primarily to be a second home for members participating in tournaments there. It has space for about a half dozen members, and a cache of weapons and armor of all kinds, as well as a locker full of first aid and restorative items for recovery after a tournament round. Rock Base Organization Eternal's tertiary base is underground on the Land Down Under. This base was taken from the Keyblade Rogues after they were defeated. It serves as a way-station to the Outer Worlds, and as a prison for captured enemies. Gallery See Also *Organization Return *Independent Nobody Association *Palace of Dusk *The Foes *Organization For Hire *Organization XIII Category:Organizations Category:Created by Leung